Dear 2D (uncensored verison)
by Stanso6
Summary: FOR A CLEAN VERISON, I'LL EDIT THIS VERISON AND CENSOR STUFF


**this is supossed to be read like a song and the words between the *'s are sounds that play throughout**

 **it's based off the uncensored version of stan by eminem.**

* * *

*police sirens plays quietly*

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

Jane: Dear 2D,

I'm your biggest fan, and i love your work.

i sent 2 letters last month, why didnt you answer.

You can beat that stupid prick Murdoc.

Hey look i took a photo of my bed room.

Theres photos of you everywhere!

Ignore the blood stains,

those are from when i cut my self,

but look I have a tattoo of your name,

aw, damnit, its bloody,

but its good,

blood is good,

when i cut myself,

oh sorry,

i got off track,

damnit,

but 2D

Please answer me

I'm your biggest fan,

Jane.

* * *

*the police sirens stop and a crash is silently heard and crying starts*

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

Jane: Dear 2D,

you piece of garbage, this is letter 4,

answer me Stu,

I'm ripping the pictures of you off the fucking wall,

Your garbage,

your trash,

i hope Murdoc kills you,

and maybe you should die,

Signed Jane

* * *

*a whirring noise starts, the crying louder*

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

Jane: FUCK YOU 2D,

I'M MAKING THIS TAPE,

I'M GONNA DRIVE OFF A CLIFF,

IT'S YOUR FAULT,

I'M ON DRUGS,

BEER, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN THINK OF,

I'VE EVEN SLIT MY WRISTS,

HEH-HEH,

THERE'S WARM THICK BLOOD DOWN MY ARMS,

I HAVE A NOOSE IF THIS DOESN'T WORK.

WE COULDA BEEN TOGETHER,

THINK 'BOUT IT.

ITS TO LATE.

I HOPE YOU BURN.

I HOPE YOU CANNOT SLEEP WITH OUT ME,

ALONG WITH THIS TAPE I'LL SEND YOU MY BOYFRIEND'S CUT OFF HEAD.

I HOPE YOU WAKE UP SCREAMING KNOWING IT'S YOUR FAULT.

SINERCLY NOT YOUR'S

JANE.

HA-HA.

AWW FUCK.

HOW DO I SEND THIS?

FUC-

* * *

*a crash is heard and a splash is also heard a second later*

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

2D: Hi there, Jane,

It's 2D

sorry I couldn't send this sooner,

I was busy,

but why are you mad?

I woulda wrote tis sooner,

But I wasn't able to,

Sorry, One of my freinds needed help,

But what's up Jane?

and why are you getting mad?

Tell me you get help.

Cutting your self is bad,

Hey,

don't do what this girl on the news did,

she slit her wrists,

and made a cassette with her screaming,

she was on beer, drugs, and everything else,

her name was...

it was...

oh god...

It was Jane.

it was you Jane

* * *

*sobbing sounds are heard, the crash repeating, getting louder each time*

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

*2D is heard running towards Noodle's bedroom*

* * *

2D: Noodle!

Noodle!

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

* * *

*2D knocks on Noodle's door*

* * *

Noodle: What?

2D: well, i caused someone to die.

Noodle: W-what, how?

2D: I didn't write them in time

* * *

Jane: Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me. i said, Goodnight, I crashed my car, never forget me, Stu, Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Don't forget me, neva forget me.

Don't forget me, neva forget me.


End file.
